When Gravity Shifts
by Teeny Tiny Twilight
Summary: This is the first chapter of "Annoyance, the fastest way to a girl's heart" in Edward's point of veiw. you don't need to read that story to read this ONE SHOT. yes only a one shot, i won't be expanding this. lots of reviews! I love them!


**When Gravity Shifts **

**Teeny Tiny Twilight**

The door bell rang.

I sighed, stepping away from the barely dressed blond I was dancing with, the girl I was currently seeing. I let my eyes give an appreciative once over, then I grinned at her. Her vivid blue eyes, like I had expected glazed over slightly and I saw her grin in response.

I winked suggestively at her, and then went for the door.

Jasper was shadowing me the entire time, trying to peek over my shoulder, as if he could see through the thick wood from that angle. I stifled the urge to roll my eyes. Even when he wasn't talking about Alice—which is what he talked about most of the time—it was blandly obvious that he was thinking of her. He would get this far away look in his eyes, his mouth would pull into an involuntary smile and he would be suddenly thrown into the best of moods. He actually danced around the house at random intervals.

I personally thought it all looked pretty stupid. I couldn't understand how he could tie himself to one girl, follow her around, carry her books from one class to another and turn down some of the most attractive women just because of his silly infatuation. Another baffling thought was how he could be with her day in and day out never growing tired of her. The same face, same body, same walk and same stories. It was enough to make you want to gag yourself. He didn't even have the sense to _sleep_ with her. (Didn't want to move to fast my ass.)

It wasn't that I hadn't been exposed to serious relationships before. I had seen my mother and father together plenty of times; I saw how much they loved each other. Not only how much they loved one another, but how they loved us _all_ of us. But they were different; you could just _see_ that they were meant for each other. Two perfectly shaped pieces, one made for the other. I never had that, and I wouldn't settle for anything less now that I knew it existed.

That wouldn't stop me from enjoying myself though, and while I enjoyed myself I could still look, right? I knew it wasn'tharmless though. I saw the tears, I heard the words, and I saw the pain. I couldn't really get myself to care though. In my opinion they brought it upon them selves. They heard their friends rant; they saw all the different woman I was with, many of them saw the tears too. If they were too thick to see what they were getting them selves into, or too cocky to actually think that _they_ were different, that _they_ were so much better then all the others, then they deserved it.

I finally pushed my way through all the girls who _accidentally_ bumped into me on my way to the door; I opened it…and almost breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hey Alice, Finally! Jasper wouldn't shut up about you all night." I grinned at her teasingly. I couldn't stifle the urge this time to roll my eyes when Jasper punched me. If he hadn't succeeded in letting every one know that he waned Alice, I doubt my playful teasing would have brought anything to light.

"Have not." Jasper mumbled as he pulled Alice through the door. I chuckled as they disappeared into the crowd.

I was surprised to see someone else standing in the door way. I let my eyes asses her, more of a habit rather then actual interest. I doubt she would notice the quick sweep of my eyes. Her legs were short, like the rest of her body, and she had only a slight curve to her hips. Skin so pale, almost translucent. Her chin and nose were thin and long dark hair fell to the middle of her waist. She was quite plain, a wall flower. I had seen prettier girls. Actually, I had _had_ prettier girls.

But then I saw her eyes.

They were large, almost too big for her face and so _expressive_. I was captured by them. They _should_ have been a flat brown, plain, just like the rest of her. Instead I felt a strange sensation looking into her dark striking eyes.

I didn't fall into her eyes, or get a look into her soul. Nothing so cliché.

I did have the sensation of falling but it was more like falling _into_ her. Her essence, her innocents, her truth, her beauty.

And suddenly I _did_ find her beautiful. I let my eyes trail over her again, more slowly this time, knowing in some part of my mind that she would catch this one, but not quite caring enough to make it more subtle.

Nothing had changed in her appearance; she looked the same as she had just a few moments ago. It was more like _I_ had been changed; my out look on beauty had changed. Suddenly this not so average girl with the chocolaty brown eyes and full lips was beauty in all shapes and forms.

I smiled at her, "Hey beautiful," I said in the most silken voice I could manage, having the oddest sensation of wanting to impress her. As if my normal techniques wouldn't be good enough for this one girl. "Come on in, I'll get you a drink."

It seemed like an innocent enough question, yet she suddenly looked offended. "Thanks, but no thanks." She hissed, her top lip curled slightly. My eyes involuntarily flickered back to the full lips. All I had to do was lean forward, press my lips to hers and soon enough they would be swollen and moist.

And she would be mine.

The thought was oddly satisfying.

It was strangely beautiful how her eyes burned with defiance and strength and her voice, although marred by her anger was just as beautiful as I had tried to make mine.

I had a swelling in my chest, almost painful. It was like, in the heat of her anger, she had shoved something into my heart with out damaging the flesh. And for the strangest reason…I liked it. This new piece didn't feel alien or excessive, it was more like I was complete, and hadn't realized before I was missing something.

I took a step back, surprised by the intensity of emotion flooding through me. And for the first time in so long, I wanted something, wanted it so badly I was willing to chase. I _Edward Cullen_ was willing to degrade myself to the pursuit.

And pursue I would.

I let my eyes roam over her, trying to see if there was something vital I was missing, something that would not only explain her reaction to me…but mine to her.

"Your Bella Swan right?" I asked, needing to hear her voice again, wondering what her eyes would give away this time. Would she correct me? _No, Isabella. Only my friends call me Bella._

"Yes," She turned her eyes down, looking away from my face. I felt robbed; I wanted to grab her face in my hands, force her eyes back to mine.

"Hmmm," I muttered distracted. "Are you sure I can't get you a drink?"

Perhaps I was a masochist. I wanted to make that anger return, needing to see her eyes again, and willing to make an absolute fool of myself to do so.

I got my wish.

"No, I'm driving home." Her voice was strained, as if trying hard not to show her anger again, trying to keep those dark eyes safely locked away from my greedy stare.

A thought suddenly occurred to me. If her anger, something that was meant to be biting, racked such havoc on my heart…then what would her smile do? Her laugh? Her touch… "Have I done something to upset you?" I murmured, my voice low, trying again to catch her attention.

"No," she breathed, and my body started to ache, that one simple breathy word was sending my heart into palpations sending my every thought into a violent frenzy. Part of me screaming to run, that this was too wrong, too new a feeling to be normal, the other part of me begging me to pick her up, to take her somewhere private. I wanted to have her full undivided attention. I wanted to feel her full lips, looking so soft and warm on my own.

My body was acting with out my consent, my mind to wrapped up in what if's and vivid dreams. I noticed that I was leaning on the wall, cornering her. Her lips opened slightly and I saw her tongue dart out quickly to wet her lips. Her cheeks flushed slightly, the red making her skin seem even more delicate, her breath was coming out in sweet shallow breaths of anticipation.

A silent invitation.

I leaned down, so close to her that I could almost _taste_ her breath. I was breathing air for the first time; her breath filled my lungs making me more alive then I had ever been.

But instead of seeing a beautiful clash of Dark against fair pale, I was met with tanned skin and blond hair. Alex had wrapped her leg around my waist, such a suggestive move that my mind _should_ have been straying to my bed room, but the only think I was thinking about was how Bella had sighed. Was it disappointment? Relief? I couldn't know, I couldn't see Bella's face.

I watched out of the corner of my eye as she made her escape. I wanted to follow her, to drag her back to finish what we had started, but Alex kept me to the spot. She pouted her lips in what I expected she thought in an attractive manor, but my mind couldn't help but compare her lips to Bella's. Wanting nothing more then to push her away, to demand she get off me this second, to chase Bella down and apologize for the girl. _I've never met her before, really! _Instead I took her wrist and whispered, "Come with me," as I pulled Alex into my room.

I could slowly feel my anger boiling over when I heard her excited giggles. They didn't have the same effect on me they once had. They seemed fake now, like she had practiced the sound over and over until she was satisfied with the out come. My eyes rolled in aggravation.

The second I closed the door she threw herself at me, tugging at the ends of my shirt, sucking on my neck.

I pushed her away slightly, trying to get her to stop. She looked up at me confused, then she smirked, pressing her body up against mine. I held in the grimace and pushed her away again, a little further away this time.

"Alex, stop." My voice was flat, uncaring. I hated how it sounded compared to Bella's voice, so full of passion. "I'm done."

"What?" she blinked, then gave me an obvious look, "Babe, if you're all out, I have some in my purse."

"That's not what I'm talking about." I could hear my voice getting hard, annoyed, "I'm done…with you."

I heard the breath whoosh from her lungs, smelled the alcohol. "But…why? If I did something wrong we can talk about it, work things out… I really like you Edward."

When I didn't say anything her eyes started to water blurring the black eye liner. Then she left, trying to hold as much dignity as she could in her exit. When she turned out of my room I could hear a soft sob start, and then she ran for the door.

I followed her out, frowning after her. Nice exit. I wonder how many messages would be on my machine tomorrow, _Hey it's Susan! Just wanted to leave my number…. _

No one even watched Alex leave.

Well there was _one_ person. She looked after Alex, her eyes sympathetic, caring, and so deeply passionate that for the first time, I felt the shock wave of guilt wash through me for what I had done. Pushing it to the back of my mind for further analysis, I walked over, my stride confident.

No more interruptions.

"Sorry about that." I grinned, ecstatic to be within touching distance of her. Bella's eyes flickered to my own, capturing me. What would it be like to wake up to those eyes? To see them day and night? To—"I really doubt you should be apologizing to me."

Startled from my thoughts I realized that Bella's brown eyes were angry—no more then that—they were so gloriously _livid_.

"Did you know her?" I was having a hard time keeping up.

"No," She snapped angrily.

"Then why do you care?" I was aggravated, naturally. I had just given up a guaranteed night of pleasure just to _talk_ to her. Why couldn't she just concentrate on the fact that I was, once again, single.

"Why wouldn't I care? Didn't you just see her? And then for you to come over here like she was nothing important." Her voice was filled with disgust and, though her voice was sharp, it flowed together with perfect articulation.

A symphony of music started to play through my head. I watched the notes write themselves behind my eyes. I realised after a second that the tune resembled a lullaby.

She turned away from me then, a flush to her cheeks from her anger. I could only stare after her. The song continuing.

I watched her walk away, the gentle sway of her hips, the way she pursed her lips and the fire in her eyes burned with brilliance.

I watched her, my heart squeezing painfully in terror every time a boy was in touching distance. I waited unreasonable anxious for her boyfriend to appear out of the crowd and take her into his arms. He couldn't just let her wander around alone like this, what if someone made a move? Tried to steal her from him?_ I_ wouldn't have been able to let her out of my sight.

But I waited all the same. No one came over. No one wrapped an arm around her or took her small hands in their own. _My_ hands shook in actual _terror_ as someone brushed against her. But he kept walking.

That's it. I couldn't take it anymore. If she had a boyfriend then I would take whatever consequences, just as long as I could _try_ to take her hand in mine.

And what if she was single? What if I was wasting precious time here mulling over _if's_ when someone was already planning their move? "Mine" I growled quietly, coming up behind her.

I struggled with weather or not to wrap my arms around her waist. Better to be safe. I leaned down to her ear, "Blue looks beautiful on you."

She didn't start, as I had expected her to, she didn't even giggle and look back to me with a coy smile. Instead, I thought I heard her teeth snap together.

"Why don't you leave me alone?" she groaned quietly, almost whispered.

Because your perfect, and unique, and caring, and most likely brilliant. "I'm not sure." _Stupid, Stupid, Stupid! Tell her!_ I sighed as she turned to face me.

She sighed too, glaring at the floor, "What do you want?"

_Not mine…not yet. _"Come to my room." Even though I doubted she would be excited, I still hopped.

She started me—again—by laughing, "Good luck with that." She turned away still laughing quietly. The lullaby started again in my head, started because of her laughter.

I reached out unthinkingly and grabbed her shoulder, "That's not what I meant, I though a little privacy would be nice." I made a snap decision. I wanted to hear her laugh again, laugh with out sarcasm. "You girls and your one track minds." I shook my head, sighing.

It worked, she laughed, her eyes dancing. My answering smile stretched so wide that my cheeks hurt. I felt a stare at the side of my head. My eyes flickered quickly to see two men laughing. I must look like some love sick fool to them.

My smile widened.

I took her hand and lead her into my room. When I closed the door behind me, she looked up, looking almost embarrassed.

Not good.

I smiled at her, trying to reassure her.

She rolled her eyes in response, "We came here for a reason, what do you want?"

I tried to make her laugh again, "You know that could be interpreted as something different." I grinned, winking.

She didn't look amused, "I have to go." She muttered, walking towards the door. I pressed my back against the door.

She wasn't leaving.

"No, please stay. Sorry I'll behave."

"Oh, I'm sure. Now what did you ask me here for?" I had never realised before how sarcasm could be used as an art. It twisted my stomach into fantastic, painful shapes.

I took a step forward, wanting to close the distance between us.

She took a step back, looking intimidated. I smiled, taking another step forward. Again she took a step back. My smile grew.

I was having fun.

Eventually she ran out of room though, falling backwards onto my bed. "Edward," she growled, fed up with my game. I chuckled quietly and sat down next to her, supporting myself on my elbows.

"What are you doing tomorrow?"

She swallowed, eyes flickering towards the door, "I'm not sure."

Like a big neon sign the words flashed in my head, LIE. "Really?"

She sighed, giving up quickly.

"How about breakfast?" I asked, thinking about asking her to spend the night.

"No." damn.

"Lunch?"

"No." damn.

"Dinner?"

"No." damn.

Frustrated, I let myself fall back onto the bed, crossing my arms behind my head. "Fine then what did _you_ have in mind?"

She lay back on the bed too, her arms folded across her flat stomach. All it would take was one move; I just had to roll to the right to hover on top of her.

"Come on Bella, give me a chance?" I begged. This was embarrassing, since when did _I_ have to beg? _Since you wanted something you couldn't have._ My mind answered. _Duh._

She thought about it "What about…What about you come over to my place? I'll cook you dinner and we could talk?"

Yes!

I laughed, euphoric "What, are you ashamed to be seen in public with me?" as soon as I said it something clicked. _Was_ she embarrassed? It would make sense of the look on her face when she came into my room.

"No, just worried about all the girls attacking me. You didn't see the death glares I got?" she joked casually.

I was almost hovering over her now, all it would take was one small movement…"And what will we be doing after we talk?" I let my hand feel her smooth warmth of her face. Her breath caught and her eyes were filled with fervour.

YES!!

"Watch yourself; I'm giving you the chance you asked me for." She smiled slightly as she said it though. Not a rejection, though she _did_ pull my hand from her face. It tingled where she touched it. I held on firmly as the feeling spread through my chest and down into my lap. "Fine"

"This is all on one condition though." She said quickly, seeming unaffected by _my_ touch. I smiled, amused. Was she trying to weasel her way out of our engagement already? Would she suddenly break her leg tomorrow? Come down with something highly contagious? "You can't date, or even flirt with any one else while you're…" she struggled for the appropriate word,"dating me?"

My heart sang. I was dating Isabella Swan. My eyes narrowed suddenly as I thought about how much it _didn't_ bother me. No dating, no flirting, that meant no guaranteed action at night. My member was already throbbing with need.

She sighed in what I thought was relief, and walked to the door.

GAH!

I ran quickly to the door and pressed my weight against it. "Fine. But on one condition of my own." I let my other hand press to the door on the other side of her head, cornering her.

She looked scared, "And what would that be?" she whispered, nearly a whimper.

"A kiss."

"What?" she choked out, eyes wide.

I smiled wider, her lips against mine, warm and soft…" And not just a peck, a real kiss."

"And if I don't?" she finally managed, her voice unintentionally attractive with just a touch of petulance. Mmm, delicious.

"Then I won't agree to your conditions" I stated cockily.

"Then that means I won't date you, which is giving me what I want anyways."

Deep breaths. I ran a hand through my hair, thoroughly aggravated. Why couldn't she just go along with what I wanted? _Sure Edward, of course I'll kiss you! You want me to lie down on the bed? Sure! _

"Then you don't leave the room." Was this rape? It had to be getting close; at the very least it had to be something worthy of a restraining order.

"You wouldn't" she growled, her eyes narrowing dangerously.

The sad thing is…I probably would.

I took a different approach. It wasn't until just now that I realised how very sick I was. Using a _virtue_—a gift that glowed from her like a brilliant light—against her. Because the truth was, she might just be _too_ caring. I twisted my expression into one of agony, "Is it really so horrible? The idea of kissing me?"

She blinked, and her eyes widened, then she gently pressed her lips to mine.

I sighed kissing her back. Her lips were velvety soft and so beautifully _warm._ The tingling started again, rushing through my body. I tasted her bottom lip, and sighed. When she opened her mouth to me, I took the invitation quickly, tasting, exploring. She gasped, taking my breath away, literally stealing the air from my lungs. Her hands twined in my hair, I moved her up higher so I could more easily press my body to hers.

She reacted wonderfully, moaning softly into my mouth as she wrapped her legs around me. I groaned, unable to control myself.

The bed wasn't _too_ far away, we could be on it in less then a second, and if she reacted in the same way that she had…

I pulled away finally—unwillingly. She still clung desperately to me, trying to close the distance between us. I wouldn't have objected if I hadn't had a better idea to do just that. "Now was that really so bad?" my breath was still uneven.

I wondered quickly if I had ruined the moment with my quick sarcasm, but she sighed happily and rested her head against my shoulder. I could feel her breath against my neck warm and just as uneven as mine. My heart merged with hers, growing, blending. She was essential to my survival; I realised not completely disliking the idea. I would protect and serve as _she_ needed.

I held her against me moving towards the bed. I wanted to hold her, and touch her and kiss her and love her with everything that I had. Because that's what she deserved.

And nothing less.

Once she saw where I was taking her, she started to struggle, trying to get away. Right now, at _this_ moment, I couldn't _not_ be touching her, holding her.

"Trust me?" I murmured quietly. She stopped struggling, and then, after a moment, relaxed against me again. So trusting, what had I ever done to get here? It couldn't have been in this life. A past life perhaps.

I lay her down gently, and then rolled over to the other side of her, though I kept my arm secured against her waist.

Not close enough.

I pulled her closer so that she was pressed tightly against my side. "Tell me about yourself." I murmured into her ear, wanting to know absolutely _everything_ about her.

"What do you want to know?" she whispered.

"Everything." The word hung in the suddenly too still room. "What's wrong?" I worried, holding her face in my hands.

She pulled away from me, throwing her legs off the bed and trying for one last escape out the door. "Nothing."

"Wait!" I choked; a cold shiver ran down my spine as she turned to look at me. Warily, untrusting and unwilling. A wall was suddenly between us and her eyes told me nothing but of ancient pain. It ripped though me, ravaging my lungs and heart. "Tell me what time you want me to meet you tomorrow." I took a breath, waiting.

"You're not coming over tomorrow." She turned back around to continue towards the door.

"I thought you told me—"

"You're not coming over tomorrow." Her voice was harder this time.

My hands—absurdly—started to shake. I was a junky that was in desperate need of a fix. And that fix just happened to be walking out my door. And I was too numb to move.

"But I…Bella…what did I do?"

"Nothing," she whispered, escaping.

The song that I hadn't even realised had been continuing ended. The last note echoed through my mind poignantly.

I got up, going quickly to the door. I watched as Bella dragged Alice away from my brother, her cheeks wet.

"See you tomorrow." I whispered as I watched her leave.

I guess the world doesn't leave you many choices when gravity shifts.

**So a lot of people wanted to know what Edward whispered to Jasper at the end of Chapter 6. Well as you could tell from the beginning of this one shot, Edward doesn't understand Jasper's feelings towards Alice, in fact he teased him a lot about it (behind the scenes) so what he was saying was that he understood, and that he **_**needed**_** her. So I hope that clarifies a little bit. thanks for all the reviews and keep them coming!**


End file.
